


I am the winner

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe plays with devil, F/M, Kissing, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex at work, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: Chloe Decker wants to play with the Devil. And Lucifer Morningstar loves to play. But then, who will win?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I am the winner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> It's been a long time since I've published fiction.  
> Be careful, this story is dedicated to a mature audience.  
> happy reading to all!

"You don't know what you're getting into, Detective..." announced the Devil, raising an eyebrow, still astonished at Chloe's suggestion.  
"Are you afraid of losing..Maybe?" she asked, crossing her arms on her desk and moving closer to Lucifer to lock her eyes in his. The devil let out a laugh between his teeth, clearly wanting to laugh at the situation. Lucifer Morningstar never lost. Never. He was going to win the game between him and Chloe. He was sure of it. "I would win," he said confidently as he leaned forward to be inches away from Chloe's face. If there had been no one around, the detective would have thrown herself directly on his lips, which were just waiting to be devoured. She just has a smirk on her face and backed herself back into her office chair with her arms folded in front of her chest. Lucifer did the same without ever taking his eyes off her. Chloe had suggested a game to Lucifer to spice up their workday. A game with a sexual purpose. Each will try to make the other lose. The loser will have to massage the other every day for a week. The sentence doesn't sound horrible, but neither of them likes to lose. They will do everything to win over the other, they will not give in, they will resist the temptations of the other, not rush into the other's body. A game that Chloe knew Lucifer would have difficulty with.  
Let the game begin.

**

"Lieutenant, you wanted to see me?" Chloe asked as she walked into the new lieutenant's office. 

"Please tell your partner to come too" he said. But before Chloe turned around to look for Lucifer, he was already there, behind her. As she turned around, their bodies had touched and instinctively Chloe placed her hands in front of her, on Lucifer's torso. His abs... Even though she had been seeing them every day for a month now, she still loved to touch them. Without taking her hands away, she looked up at her partner's face with a satisfied smile on his lips. Chloe let out a breath and a frown. Had he come so close to her on purpose? 

"Something's wrong, Detective ? " he innocently asked as he stepped back to put his shirt back on properly, a little crumpled by Chloe's hands that had suddenly landed on it. She clenched her jaw without letting go of Lucifer's gaze.

"Yes, the lieutenant needs us," she replied as if nothing had happened and then went back inside the office. Without waiting, Lucifer followed her and stood next to her, hands in his pockets, in front of the Lieutenant. Chloe turned her eyes slightly to the right to look at Lucifer, who had a small satisfied smile on his lips. 

"I've called you here because I need both of you on an investigation..." He set up several photos of women visibly stabbed on the large steel table. Looking a little closer, Lucifer made a face of disgust. "These three women were stabbed and then raped in her home in the middle of the night. They seem to have been killed at the same time, so we most likely have three murderers on the spot. I need you to go and interview the relatives to find out more about these murders." Chloe nodded. 

"I'm sending you the address and you can go," the Lieutenant continued. He raised his head to Lucifer and then to Chloe, "Okay?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, we're leaving right now," said the Devil as he opened the door to get out. He waited for a moment, looking at his partner to follow him. Always a gentleman to hold the door. 

**

The drive to one of the crime scenes was strangely quiet. She could see Lucifer looking at her from time to time out of the corner of his eye without saying anything. He looked pensive, squinting sometimes as if he was thinking about something. As they came to a red light, Chloe took the opportunity to turn her head to finally look at him.  
"What's going on, Lucifer? You've been staring at me and not saying anything for the last five minutes." He raised his eyes to look at her. 

"I was just thinking about everything I was gonna do today... you know... to win." He let his tongue stay between his teeth a little too long and gently he passed his tongue over his upper lip. Chloe hadn't let go of her gaze and squeezed her legs to try to relieve the arousal that had emerged from her lower abdomen. He just licked his lips, she thought to herself. But she knew what he was doing with his tongue, and the image of her lying on the bed with Lucifer between her legs spread overwhelmed her. She cleared her throat and looked up at his, leaving his delicious lips. She now challenged him with her gaze. 

" I already know how to do it... I don't need to think, you see..." She turned her head again to look at the traffic light and continued talking. "Do you remember the last time we made love?" She gave him a little glance. He clenched his jaw and put his hands on his thighs. "Well, I do. We started on the couch where I sat between your legs and I grabbed your cock in my hands and put my mouth on it... Do you remember?" she asked, looking Lucifer in the eyes. She could see that they had become black with desire. She knew exactly what she was doing and it was working. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at his crotch. She bit her lower lip. Suddenly she heard horns honking behind the car. She hadn't even seen that the light had turned green. Quickly, she hit the accelerator and looked in the rear-view mirror to apologise. Once back on the road she looked at her boyfriend who hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

"Is everything all right, my love?" 

He answered with a simple "hum" from the back of his throat. From the corner of her eye she could see a bump in his trousers. Inside, she jumped for joy, outside, a satisfied smile appeared on her face. She stopped at a stop sign and to make him understand that she was going to win the game, she reached out her right hand and firmly grasped Lucifer's penis over his trousers. Lucifer was startled and whistled. He turned his head quickly towards Chloe, his teeth firmly clenched so as not to let out a moan. Her gaze was that of a winner, someone who knew her abilities, who had no doubt about her victory. She didn't let go of her grip, and clenched even tighter. She could feel Lucifer's penis growing in her hand. He was breathing heavily and his hands were forming fists on his thighs.  
"I know I've won," she said in a sensual voice, which excited the devil even more, as he couldn't explain himself. After a little wink, she let go of her limb to rest her hand on the steering wheel of the car. She heard him growl as her hand disappeared. Lucifer wiped his thighs with his palms by reflex, to hide his discomfort. Chloe had clearly had the upper hand on him for a few minutes, but the game wasn't over. It was going to be a long day.

**

Strangely, their visit to the parents of one of the victims went well. Lucifer and Chloe remained very professional and did not try to excite the other in any outlandish way. But what happened when they returned to the police station? Lucifer was sitting comfortably in a chair at Chloe's desk, waiting for her to come back from the Lieutenant's office. He was racking his brain. He was in a bad position, in second place, and Lucifer Morningstar is never at the foot of victory. He had to find a way to drive Chloe crazy about him, so that she would jump on him and then lose the game. He wanted her to beg him to make love to her... To beg him to take her wild.. 

"Lucifer? "A voice suddenly interrupted his dirty thoughts.

"Hu... Yes?" he asked, shaking his head to take his thoughts away. He turned his head to the left and crossed his girlfriend's eyes. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and her head was bent to the side. 

"You're a lot spaced out today," she said as she approached the desk and sat down in her chair. 

"I was thinking about how you're going to beg me to make love to you in a few minutes," he replied, whispering and uncrossing his legs to get closer to the desk. "It's not your little act from earlier that will win you over, I know how to restrain myself... But you... I'm not so sure..." He looked at her again and in the corner of his eye he saw a small box of chocolate. A brilliant idea came to his mind. He laughed and grabbed the box. He opened it and lifted it up to Chloe. 

"Would you like a chocolate, Detective?" he asked nicely. She refused, nod and rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the computer screen. Lucifer took a chocolate out of the box and quickly read what was written on it. A huge smile appeared on his face as he read something in particular.

" "Creamy" Hum... Interesting... I love everything that is creamy... ". He saw Chloe glance at him as he gently put the chocolate close to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked it as he looked up at Chloe. Chloe took a deep breath as his tongue caressed the chocolate. She looked around, a little embarrassed by the situation. Luckily for them, nobody was looking at them. To tell the truth, almost all the policemen had finished their day. She saw him biting into the piece and vanilla couli coming out to flow on the Devil's lips. 

"Phew. I'm clumsy..." he said as he raised a hand to his mouth to wipe the white liquid with one finger. Chloe was tense, he could see it very clearly. Her cheeks were red, her chest was rising quickly and she was moving strangely in her chair. But it was when he licked his finger and moaned that she felt the arousal rise even more towards her pussy. 

"Hmm... How nice..." he continued, closing his eyes and tilting his head backwards giving a beautiful view of his Adam's apple. She watched him swallow the chocolate and couldn't stop her from swallowing her saliva at the same time. He continued licking his finger, taking his time to wipe off the rest of the cream with his tongue. He put his head back on properly to see his partner who was having difficulty hiding her desire. 

"Is everything all right, Detective?" he asked, with a smile on his face. She moved back to her chair and opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out of her mouth. 

"That's what I thought..." Lucifer continued, moving even closer to her face. "You want me right now... Go ahead... Let yourself go Detec..." Lucifer couldn't finish his sentence when a voice came from his right.

"Hey, lovers, why don't you come look in the lab for a couple of minutes?" 

Ella. Of course she would. Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment. He really didn't like to be disturbed in a discussion... An important one. With the detective. Chloe got up quickly and looked at Ella.  
"Of course, Ella... " she said as she walked around the desk, still embarrassed by the heat between her legs. Lucifer could feel it. The three of them walked towards the lab and Lucifer couldn't help but look at Chloe's bottom as he walked behind her. Once inside, Ella moved behind the large table in the middle of the room. The three photos of the victims were once again displayed. Lucifer and Chloe were side by side, quite close to each other. 

"I wanted to tell you about the murder weapon...Until then I thought it was a simple knife but look..." she took a photo in her hand and brought it closer to Lucifer and Chloe's face. "I would say it was more like a dagger...". Look at the cuts on the sides of the gash". In order to see better, Chloe moved in front of Lucifer and leaned towards the pictures on the table. When the Detective touched his body, Lucifer reached out. As she leaned forward, her buttocks grazed Lucifer's crotch. Chloe wanted to take back her first place. She leaned forward even more to get a better look at the picture. Lucifer's hands were clenched in his trousers and he just wanted to take them out and put them on Chloe's hips to stick her even closer to his limb. In order not to be seen too much by Ella, Chloe stood up and moved her body away from her partner's body. 

"Indeed Ella, it looks like you're right... Bravo," said the detective, looking at Ella, who probably hadn't noticed what had just happened because of Chloe's quick movement. Ella gave her a wonderful smile. 

"I just wanted to show you this before I leave" she said looking at her watch. Chloe moved to the left quite a distance from Lucifer this time. As Ella walked past Lucifer on her way to the door, she said: 

"I'm in a hurry I have a date waiting for me" then she opened the door handle. Chloe immediately followed her, preparing her fatal blow. The two women walked out while Lucifer remained in the room with his mouth slightly open. He lowered his head towards his crotch. Fuck. Twice. Twice today she had managed to make him hard. He watched his first place slowly disappear as Chloe passed him by far. He turned around and grabbed the door handle firmly to get out of the room.

He automatically went to the Detective's desk but saw an empty desk. He frowned at Chloe's absence. He looked all around him but no pretty woman on the horizon. He thought she must have gone to get a drink or gone to the toilet. So he sat down on his chair and crossed his legs, waiting for her wisely.

**

What he didn't know, however, was that Chloe was preparing for victory. She was in the police station toilet, locked in a cabin. She unbuttoned her shirt, unclipped her bra, which she put on the toilet bowl and then pulled the elastic out of her hair to let it fall onto her shoulders. She grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her trousers and turned on the camera. Her right hand rested on her right breast and she clicked on "video"...

**

While he had been waiting for Chloe for five minutes, he felt a vibration in his trouser pocket. He took out his phone to see who had just sent him a message. He saw "Detective" on his phone screen. Without hesitation, he pressed the name and found himself face to face with a video. Not a simple video of kittens or anything else but a video of Chloe stroking her boobs gently with her head back against a wall. The video lasted a few seconds and the further it went the more Lucifer felt the blood coming down on his cock again. But it was when he saw Chloe's finger go into his mouth, sucking it like ice cream that he knew he couldn't go the rest of the day without fucking her. He wasn't expecting her to moan in the video and automatically put a finger on the speakers to mask the noise.

"What were you watching, Lucifer?" At the sound of the voice, he quickly turned off his phone. When he realised it was Chloe, he blew. 

"I didn't know you were watching porn at work..." she continued with a smirk. Chloe's shirt had been wrongly put on and the top button wasn't fastened. He clenched his jaw and slammed his phone noisily on the table before rushing up to walk towards Chloe. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the interrogation room with him. Once the door was open, he locked it and turned towards Chloe. Wildly he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her against the door, making a loud noise. Before she could protest, he put his lips against hers with such an appetite. It wasn't gentle at all, Lucifer was making his mouth go hard against Chloe's, running his tongue against the Detective's soft lips to ask for access to her tongue. She opened her mouth to let him in and as soon as their tongues met, both of them let out a groan of pleasure. He devoured her, tasted her, and wanted her on the spot. His hands went under her shirt and he pulled her closer to him, so that her body would fit perfectly into his. Chloe could feel Lucifer's erection against her pelvis and she smiled into his mouth. She had won. She had won against the devil. Lucifer was the first to let go of his mouth to let them breathe. They were clearly out of breath and their mouths had blushed from the passion of the kiss. Chloe looked up at her boyfriend's brown eyes and said, still a little out of breath.

"Has the Devil given up?" she asked. Lucifer attacked Chloe's delicious neck with a grunt.

"This video... Fuck.. Chloe... How can I resist? Your tits are so tempting..." he said, taking his left hand higher up to touch her bra. In contact with Lucifer's hand, she let out a little breath of well-being. "And in the lab... I wanted so much to fuck you on the spot..." he continued, while with his right hand he grabbed Chloe's buttock and made her jump. "That ass... It was calling me...". He felt Chloe's hands slipping behind his neck, stroking the bottom of his hair. From her neck he traced a path with his tongue to reach her lips and taste them more. He managed to run his fingers under her bra to caress her nipple with his fingertips. Chloe's left hand went on her partner's abs and with her right hand she grabbed his penis hard and ready for her. He grunted against her lips and moved even closer, wanting to feel her. 

"Three times. Three fucking times Chloe..." he said from his mouth as he moved his right hand up to her other breast. "Three times in such a short space of time... You see the effect you're having on me". She couldn't help but let out a little laugh between her teeth.

"You have underestimated me my love...". She grasped his penis more firmly and this time the Devil groaned against her lips.

"Chloe... I am so going to fuck you here..." He took his hands off her tits and put them on the buttons of her shirt which he unbuttoned with incredible speed before removing them and throwing her away. Quickly, he put his mouth between her breasts to deposit languorous kisses. Chloe moved her head back and bent over to give him better access. 

"Hum... You're overdressed for this..." announced the detective, placing her hands towards Lucifer's belt to remove it. It fell to the ground and Chloe then continues with Lucifer's trousers. In a few seconds, everything was on the ground, trousers, shirts, jacket, shoes, socks. Only the underwear was left to cover them. 

"If you only knew how many times I've dreamt of making love to you at work..." Lucifer said as his hands played with the lace of Chloe's panties. 

"And so did I..." 

He moaned loudly in her neck before lifting her up by her buttocks, forcing her to hang around her boyfriend's hips. He carried her to the steel table in the middle of the room and then put her down gently. She was startled by the cold contact against her buttocks. 

"Oh fuck, it's freezing! she said laughing. Lucifer joined her in her laughter and gently grabbed her chin to force her to look him in the eye.

"You'll be so hot in a few moments." 

He leapt to her lips again with envy. He ran his hands behind Chloe's back to unclipped her bra with such ease and speed. He could do it with just one hand, he was so used to it. Chloe moved a little closer to Lucifer's chest and kissed him from the top of his pecs to above his navel.

"Hum... Chloe..." he whispered. In one quick movement she pulled on the elastic band on his boxer shorts and pulled it down to reveal his penis in front of her. One of the devil's hands reached down to Chloe's red panties and with his long fingers stroked her clitoris through them. The detective immediately bent to her beloved's fingertips over her wetness. 

"You're so wet. Ready for me. I like it..." Lucifer grunted as he grabbed her neck and chewed on her. 

"Please... Please... Lucifer... " she begged as he sped up a circle on his clitoris. 

"Are you begging me?" 

"Um... Yes... I want to feel you..." Chloe continued, releasing her little sounds that made Lucifer harder and harder. 

"I'm going to give it to you... Over and over again..." He grabbed the panties on both sides and slid them down his partner's legs. A few seconds later he grabbed his penis and directed it towards Chloe's hot entrance and in a quick movement he entered her. 

"Fuck... " they both swore at the same time. Chloe snapped Lucifer's neck as he hammered her with long, fast, kidney strokes. He placed his hands on Chloe's hips so he could get in and out of her pussy in a steady manner. He didn't go gently. He told her. He told her he was going to fuck her and that's what he was doing. For what she had put him through today, all the excitement he had kept inside him without being able to touch her was now showing in the movements he was making. 

"Yes... again..." Chloe begged again, grasping her lover more strongly. Lucifer gave her what she asked for and increased the tempo by holding her buttocks firmly.

"Chloe... You're so perfect..." To this sentence, she put her lips on his, their mouths open so their tongues could dance together. Their moaning and slapping bodies were the only noises in the room and luckily the room was well soundproofed. 

"Hum my love... Come here..." he said as he lowered her from the table to turn her over, wanting to take her doggy-style. She let herself be guided by Lucifer and placed both hands flat on the table. She felt Lucifer's lips behind her neck, along her spine and then on her buttocks. 

"That's for warming me up in the lab earlier," he quickly inserted into her, almost startled the detective. Lucifer's hands were firmly clinging to her buttocks and was coming inside her with long wild blows. She had warmed him up in this position, he had to take her this way. Chloe could feel her orgasm coming and as if Lucifer was reading her mind, he moved his right hand to their joint to caress her clitoris.

"Come for me my love. Chloe..." She bit her lip, completely overwhelmed by a powerful and long orgasm. 

"Luc... Lucifer... Yes, yes..." managed to pronounce the detective as she came on top of Lucifer's cock. He joined her a few seconds later with great thrusts inside her.  
He almost collapsed against her back, the body filled with spasms and sweat. He held Chloe firmly against him, not wanting her to escape. He knew she wouldn't leave. He knew she would be with him for years to come but he still needed to hold her against him after sex. The one and only one who wouldn't leave... As they took their breaths, Lucifer stepped out of Chloe's body and gently turned her over and put his face down on her neck, smelling her scent. 

"I never thought I'd say this but... The Devil lost at a game..." He heard the love of his life laughing in his neck. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard since he was born. He raised his face to look into Chloe's blue eyes. He caressed her cheeks with delicacy.  
"You are so beautiful.. . And even more so after sex" he simply said what made the Detective laugh again. As an answer, she joined her lips to his in a sweet kiss full of love…

****


End file.
